User talk:AuronKaizer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EveryDayJoe45 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shade Link (Talk) 22:52, September 17, 2009 :Thanks for the warm welcome. It is indeed my intention to become an admin here as well and block you from the site. Have fun kid. --AuronKaizer ' 22:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Dude. You can't hate a user just because he blocked someone you really like. Anyways, you don't know everything that happened that lead to this. And I know you are gonna ask the ZP admins about what happened, and you will just get an answer that may be detailed, but not very accurate.--'Shade Link ''' 19:03, September 18, 2009 (UTC) AK, you are in serious trouble. Not only did you chase my friend away from ZP, you LIED to him as well. This is the last straw.--That Turtle guy 15:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :AK, three things, 1) If you actually become an admin after stating that you only want it for sole intent of blocking one person, I'll be shocked. 2) Even if said adminship happens, you're going to need a good reason to block him 3) I'm not entirely sure if wikia would agree, but I think that counts as a personal attack. In your words, have fun, kid--RH 18:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Watch it. If you lay one finger on them, youre in big trouble. Also, I saw that you chased a friend of mine away from ZP. Another wrong move here, and you are so blocked.--That Turtle guy 17:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh no! Whatever will I do if I am not able to surround myself with paragons of intellect and maturity such as yourself?!? And how will I be able to help your articles look not so retarded? I do not know. Anyways, if you want to feed your baser instincts and become an even bigger joke by abusing your powers, go right ahead. I don't care at all. --AuronKaizer ' 17:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Look AK, he is just mad. It is not his fault, not mine, not yours. He is just a little angry. I still admire your humor(not about this wiki though), but it would help if we could all just live in peace.--'Shade' 18:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :"Abuse your powers." I laugh at this. What's that? You can't block me on here? Oh, my. So sorry. You DO realize that you can't block someone for things that occur OFF the wiki? Just hope you know that. I bet you're thinking "Wow, he came here just to piss me off." Wrong. I want to make sure that there's two Zelda themed wikis that beat Zeldapedia. Have fun on your little site.Neo (Talk) (Home) 22:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I COMPLETELY agree with you Neo. Several(not all) admins on ZP abuse their powers. My BAN, was for blocking Joe here, and I find that pretty sad.--'Shade' 23:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) (no offense)--'Shade''' 23:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC)